STAR WARS: UNA VISIÓN DIFERENTE
by kimtom
Summary: STAR WARS ES LO MAXIMO POR ESO QUISE HACER UNA FANFIC CON ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE PASARA Y OTRAS QUE INVENTE ESPERO LE GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES
1. Chapter 1 TOMANDO DECISIONES

STAR WARS

CAPITULO 1 TOMANDO DECISIONES

Anakin y su maestro Odi Wan había regresado victoriosos tras rescatar al canciller Palantine, en el senado los esperaban con ansias; Odi Wan prefirió que su aprendiz fuera en representación de los dos a reunirse con los senadores.

Los senadores agradecían a Anakin por el rescate del canciller, en ese momento Anakin sintió la presencia de Padme y pidió un momento para ausentarse de la celebración

En el pasillo del senado Padme y Anakin al verse se besan no podían ocultar su alegría

Anakin: que sucede te siento preocupada

Padme: ocurrió algo que nos cambiara la vida

Anakin: que sucede amor mio

Padme: estoy embarazada

Anakin: es la mejor noticia del mundo y besa a su amada

Padme: pero el senado y el consejo jedi que ira a pasar cuando se enteren

Anakin: no te preocupes por eso ahora

8 meses después

Padme estaba en el último mes de embarazo y Anakin luchaba con el temor de perderla. Anakin se despierta muy asustado y va hacia el balcón del apartamento, Padme despierta y lo busca

Padme: Ani tuviste esa pesadilla de nuevo

Anakin: si amada mía, no quiero perderte como perdí a mi madre

Padme: no me perderás juntos criaremos a nuestro bebé

Anakin: tú y el bebé son lo más importante para mi

Mientras tanto en su oficina el canciller pensaba que Anakin debía convertirse en su aprendiz y que tenía la manera de convencerlo para usar lado oscuro de la fuerza.

En el templo jedi

Maestro Yoda: el joven Skywalker un gran peligro corre

Maestro Odi Wan: a que se refiere maestro Yoda

Maestro Yoda: el joven Skywalker siente temor a la pérdida y eso camino al lado oscuro es

Odi Wan se quedó pensativo y fue a buscar a su aprendiz, llego a casa de Padme

Padme: Odi Wan que te tare por aquí

Odi Wan: debo hablar con Anakin ha estado bajo mucha presión

Padme: el no esta fue hablar con el canciller Palantine

Odi Wan: Padme necesito tu ayuda el maestro Yoda dice que Anakin puede unirse a lado oscuro por temor a perder lo que quiere.

Padme: no eso no puede ser, el jamás lo haría

Mientras tanto en la oficina del canciller

Palantine: Anakin el lado oscuro de la fuerza te ayudara a salvar a la mujer que amas

Anakin: estoy confundido el maestro Yoda dice que la muerte es parte de la vida, pero no puedo perderla ella es mi vida.

Palantine: los jedi son egoísta en cambio los sith tienen el poder de cambiar las cosas

Anakin: yo soy un jedi y jamás me uniré a lado oscuro de la fuerza

Palantine: entonces veras como muere la mujer que amas

Anakin: lo siento canciller debo irme

Anakin se va de la oficina del canciller y lega a su casa Padme l recibe con un beso y le dice: Ani prométeme que pase lo que pase jamás te uniras al lado oscuro de la fuerza

Anakin: te lo prometo amor mío

1 mes después

Llegaba el gran día Padme estaba dando a luz, Anakin estaba feliz pero temeroso por su pesadilla. Primero nació un niño al cual llamaron Luke y luego nació una niña a la que llamaron Lea, Padme sobrevivió al parto y Anakin estaba feliz

Padme: ves te lo dije todo salió bien

Anakin: si amor mío

Jar ja binsk: mi felicitarlos

Odi Wan: felicidades

Anakin y Padme: gracias Jar ja y Odi Wan

Maestro Yoda: felicitaciones a ambos pero saben que esto no será muy bien visto

Anakin: si lo se maestro Yoda

´Pasaron los días y la familia Skywalker viajaron a Naboo donde vivirían en paz


	2. Chapter 2 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

7 años después

Luke y Leia estaban jugando en la arena de repente escuchan a su padre llamarlos

Anakin: niños vengan a cenar

Luke y Leia: vamos padre

En el comedor

Padmé: niños mañana irán con su padre al templo jedi

Leia: madre yo no quiero ir, no me gustan los sables de luz

Anakin: hija debes aprender la fuerza está dentro de ti y debes desarrollar tu potencial de jedi

Leia: prefiero ser una senadora como mi madre

Padmé: serás mi sucesora pero antes debes obedecer e ir con tu padre

Luke: vamos hermana no es tan malo. Aprenderás a mover cosas con tus manos

Al día siguiente

Anakin: amor mío cuídate en mi ausencia

Padmé: ve tranquilo nada me pasara

Templo jedi

Anakin: Maestro Obi-Wan aquí están los niños

Obi-Wan: hola niños preparados para el entrenamiento

Luke: empecemos ya maestro

Leia: padre no quiero hacer esto

Anakin: Leia ya hablamos de este asunto, recuerda lo que dijo tu madre

Los niños fueron a entrenar mientras Anakin estaba en la reunión del consejo jedi

Maestro Yoda: la guerra está cerca la federación de comercio quiere apoderarse de toda la galaxia y no están solos los apoya alguien muy poderoso

Obi-Wan: el conde Dooku está muerto quien podrá ser

Maestro Yoda: cerca de nosotros esta

Cuando termina la reunión Obi-Wan y Anakin caminan por uno de los pasillos del templo conversaban y Odi Wan dijo: el consejo pidió que vigilaras al canciller ya que es tu amigo.

Anakin: QUE! Y por no me lo pidieron durante la reunión

Obi-Wan: porque esto no debe saberse, ellos no confían en el canciller

Anakin: lo que me piden va contra el código jedi, y es traición para quien ha sido un mentor y amigo desde que llegue

Oficina del canciller

Palpatine: que te trae por aquí Anakin

Anakin: sigo confundido, el consejo me pide cosas que a veces no quiero hacer

Palpatine: cosas como seguirme

Anakin sorprendido dice: como supo usted eso, yo no quería traicionar su amistad

Palpatine: lo se Anakin pero debes seguir el tonto código jedi. Si te unieras al lado oscuro de la fuerza podrías hacer lo que quisieras

Anakin: porque sabe usted tanto del lado oscuro de la fuerza y porque insiste tanto en que yo la conozca, espere un momento usted es un sith

Palpatine: tardaste mucho en descubrirlo, eres más poderoso de lo que crees y por eso quiero que te unas a mi

Anakin activa su sable de luz, Palantine dice: me mataras

Anakin: eso quisiera pero no lo hare en cambio hablaré con el consejo jedi

Palpatine: no huyas a tu destino Anakin tarde o temprano te convertirás en un sith

Anakin: jamás, y sale de la oficina del canciller rumbo al templo jedi, cuenta al consejo lo sucedido

Maestro Yoda: bien tu tarea has hecho joven Skywalker ahora lejos del canciller debes estar

Anakin: si maestro Yoda volveré a Naboo con los niños

Maestro Yoda: alejarte debes la confusión camino al lado oscuro es, que la fuerza te acompañe

Anakin, Luke y Leia volvieron a Naboo, al llegar a casa Padme los esperaba con una deliciosa comida

Padmé: como les fue

Luke: bien mama aunque Leia no quiso hacer nada

Leia: Luke te dije que mantuvieras la boca callada

Anakin: Leia no te obligare más, si no deseas aprender los caminos de la fuerza respetare tu decisión

Leia: gracias padre

En la habitación

Padmé: Ani que sucede

Anakin: el canciller es un sith y quiere que me una a él, el maestro Yoda me dijo que lejos de el debo estar porque la confusión me puede llevar al lado oscuro

Padme: tú no puedes hacer eso eres un jedi, júrame Anakin que no caerás

Anakin: te lo juro amor mío

En ese momento Arthur trasmite un mensaje de Obi-Wan que decía: Anakin el canciller Palpatine fue derrotado será enjuiciado, haremos un reunión de consejo debes asistir a ella

Padmé al escuchar el mensaje se alegra, pero ve que su amado esposo está muy confundido y sin saber que hacer, ve que Anakin sale fuera de la casa y lo sigue

Padmé: somos libre ahora, porque no estas contento eso era lo querías

Anakin: Palpatine era un amigo

Padme: lo sé pero él no era tan bueno como pensabas

Anakin: si lo sé, vayamos a dormir mañana debo ir a templo al amanecer.

Cuál será el destino de Anakin caerá y se convertirá en sith o luchara para seguir siendo un jedi?


	3. Chapter 3 LA REUNIÓN Y LA SORPRESA

Anakin se despertó muy temprano preparó el desayuno, al rato su amada esposa llego a la cocina

Padmé: hola amor mío

Anakin: buen día amor de mi vida

Luke: buen día madre, buen día padre

Anakin y Padmé: buen día hijo

Padmé: y tu hermana?

Luke: no quiere levantarse

Padmé: pues dile que se levante iremos con su padre a Coruscant

Anakin: no es necesario amor

Padmé: no me contradigas iremos quieras o no

Anakin bromeando dice: está bien lo que usted diga senadora; ambos se ríen

Leia: buenos días mamá y papá, es verdad que iremos Coruscant

Anakin: buenos días princesa si así es iremos a Coruscant

Horas después la familia Skywalker llegaba a Coruscant, Padmé y los niños fueron al antiguo apartamento donde vivían ella y Anakin antes de nacer los niños, mientras Anakin fue al templo jedi

 **Templo jedi**

Maestro Yoda: puntual has llegado joven Skywalker

Obi-Wan: siéntate Anakin

Anakin: Maestro Windu no quiero ser imprudente pero que han hecho con el canciller Palpatine

Maestro Windu: está en una prisión de máxima seguridad, no se puede confiar en un sith

Maestro Yoda: preocupación por tu amigo sientes, pero alejarte de Palpatine debes joven Skywalker

Anakin: lo se maestro por eso me refugie con mi familia en Naboo

Maestro Windu: el motivo de esta reunión es porque el senado debe elegir un nuevo canciller y desean que un jedi se postule para ese cargo

Obi-Wan: y quien será ese afortunado

Maestro Yoda: tú el afortunado eres Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan sorprendido dice: es un honor pero no puedo aceptar la política no es lo mío, propongo a Anakin

Anakin: yo maestro la verdad no creo estar preparado para la vida política soy un jedi no un canciller

Maestro Windu: hagamos una votación quienes están de acuerdo que el Maestro Skywalker sea nuestro postulado

Anakin sorprendido: Maestro Windu a dicho usted que soy maestro

Maestro Windu: Te lo has ganado Anakin te asignaremos un padawan

Anakin: gracias a usted y al consejo por darme este honor

Maestro Yoda: mi voto a favor tiene

Así los demás dieron su opinión y Anakin fue postulado en representación del consejo jedi

Mientras estos acontecimientos ocurrían Padmé y los niños fueron al senado, para sorpresa de Padmé se encontró con Bail Organa

Bail Organa: senadora que gusto verla

Padmé: es un gusto también, dígame es verdad que van a postular a un jedi para ocupar el puesto de canciller

Bail Organa: si es cierto senadora, bueno mi lady debo retirarme

Leia me cae bien el señor Organa es muy amable

Luke: se parece a nuestro padre

Padmé: chicos debemos ir a una reunión permanezcan callados por favor

Leia y Luke: está bien madre

Al terminar la reunión Padmé vuelve a casa con los niños al llegar pregunta a C3PO si Anakin estaba en casa y este responde que no, Padmé comenzó a preocuparse y en ese momento su hijo le dice

Luke: Él está bien madre no te preocupes puedo sentirlo

Leia: ya vas a empezar Luke

Padmé: tranquilos no vayan a pelear, gracias hijo ahora vayan a dormir

Ya muy tarde de la noche Anakin llego a casa y ve a su amada Padmé dormida en el sofá tratando de no despertarla la carga y la lleva a su habitación pero fue inútil porque ella despertó

Anakin: no quería despertarte amor mío

Padmé: amor al fin llegas estaba preocupada

Anakin: lo siento no quería preocuparte, debo contarte algunas cosas

Padmé: que sucede Ani

Anakin: ya soy un maestro jedi hasta me asignaron mi primer aprendiz y me postularon para ser canciller

Padmé: al fin estas logrando lo que tanto querías, ahora no seré la única de esta familia que este en la política

Anakin: espera amor solo es una postulación

Padmé: ganaras lo sé, ahora vayamos a dormir te ves agotado

Esa noche Anakin volvió a tener la misma pesadilla en la que su amada esposa moría. Despertó asustado y pensó otra vez esta pesadilla no puedo perderte amada mía. A la mañana siguiente regresaron a Naboo

En Naboo

Anakin jugaba con sus hijos era el padre más consentidor de toda la galaxia, Padmé los miraba y recordó a Anakin cuando era tan solo niño.

Anakin: pronto será su cumpleaños que regalo desean

Luke: Yo quiero un sable de luz

Leia: yo prefiero un vestido tan lindo como los que mamá usa

Anakin: excelente saben les daré lo que piden y aparte de eso tendrán una fiesta

Leia: que bien eres el mejor padre del mundo

Luke: te queremos padre

Padmé se acercó a ellos, los abrazo fuertemente y dijo: los amo gracias Ani por hacernos tan felices

Anakin: gracias a ti por darme estos hijos tan maravillosos, te amo esposa mía.

Anakin se sentía dichoso por la familia que tenía rodeada de mucho amor, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su pesadilla, se preguntaba si esta vez se haría realidad. Que sería de el sin su amada Padmé


	4. Chapter 4 LUCHANDO CONTRA EL LADO OSCURO

Pasaron 2 meses y Anakin fue nombrado canciller, Padmé se sentía muy contenta, pero a la vez sentía que algo en su esposo estaba cambiando

 **TEMPLO JEDI**

Maestro Yoda: El Maestro Skywalker a su manera desea hacer las cosas sin reglas que lo rijan, esto malo puede ser

Maestro Windu: debemos hablar con el Maestro Yoda muy agresivo esta últimamente.

Mientras tanto en Naboo

Padmé: Ani que sucede estas muy alterado, hasta tu ira la has pagado con los niños

Anakin: lo siento, no se es una extraña sensación de frustración quiero que todos sea como yo digo pero debo seguir estúpidas reglas

Padmé: Ani por favor no dejes que la política te corrompa como a los demás

Anakin: es difícil contenerse para no aspirar tener el poder absoluto de la galaxia, quiero renunciar a este cargo antes que sea tarde

En la prisión de Coruscant

Palpatine pensaba Anakin la política te está corrompiendo pronto muy pronto tu ambición te llevara al lado oscuro de la fuerza y nadie podrá detenerte

De vuelta a Naboo

Anakin sentía la presencia de Palpatine y pensó no puedo dejarme vencer no me volveré al mal debo hablar con el Maestro Yoda

Padmé: a dónde vas Ani

Anakin: debo ir a Coruscant y hablar con el Maestro Yoda

En Coruscant

 **TEMPLO JEDI**

Anakin: Maestro Yoda debo hablar con usted

Maestro Yoda: sé a qué has venido Palpatine es un sith muy habilidoso, ser más fuerte debes o el lado oscuro de la fuerza te consumirá

Anakin: he sido fuerte Maestro Yoda pero no sé cuánto más resistiré, por eso quiero poner mi cargo a la orden no deseo ser más el canciller, siento decepcionar al consejo

Maestro Yoda: sabia decisión Maestro Skywalker, tu reemplazo buscaremos

En ese momento llega Obi-Wan y se alegra de ver a su antiguo aprendiz

Obi-Wan: Anakin que gusto me da verte como están Padmé y los niños

Anakin: cuanto gusto me da verlo de nuevo Obi-Wan, Padmé y los niños están bien pero no han venido conmigo

Obi-Wan: si me lo permite me gustaría ir contigo a Naboo para ver a tu familia Anakin

Anakin: por supuesto Obi-Wan usted es bien recibido en nuestra casa para mis hijos es como un abuelo

Obi-Wan: que honor que consideren un abuelo, no se digas más debo hablar con el Maestro Windu y luego partiremos a Naboo

Anakin: como usted diga Obi-Wan

En su prisión Palpatine seguía tratando de conectarse con Anakin a través de sus pensamientos, pero se alguna manera Anakin los bloqueaba

Horas después

Parque de Naboo

Anakin, Padmé y Obi-Wan conversaban amenamente, mientras Leia y Luke jugaban un chico más grande que ellos comenzó a buscarle pelea a Luke él se defendió pero el chico lo golpeo a traición y empezó a meterse con Leia mientras sus amigos tenían a Luke agarrado, Anakin se da cuenta de la situación y ardió en cólera usando la fuerza para ahorcar al abusador que molestaba a sus hijos

Padmé: que haces Ani suéltalo

Anakin al oír la voz de Padmé se lanzó al suelo y dijo: que estaba haciendo, que me pasa amada mía

Padmé: no lo sé Ani pero estoy muy preocupada, tú no eres así

Anakin: ayúdame Padmé me está consumiendo el lado oscuro Palpatine lo está logrando

Obi-Wan: que sucede Anakin percibo en ti preocupación, temor

Anakin: Obi-Wan el lado oscuro me está consumiendo

Obi-Wan: que dices Anakin, no puedes dejar que Palpatine gane eres más sabio y fuerte que el

Padmé: ayúdanos Obi-Wan no quiero perder a Ani

Luke: mami que le sucede a papá porque actuó así casi mata a ese chico

Obi-Wan: Luke ve a jugar con tu hermana tu padre esta indispuesto ahora

Luke: está bien maestro, padre te quiero

Días después

 **TEMPLO JEDI**

Ansoka Tano: Maestro Anakin debemos ir a Alberaan para detener al hijo del General Grievious

Anakin: mi apreciada Ansoka recuerda que el consejo jedi decide a donde debemos ir y a donde no, todavía tienes mucho que aprender

Ansoka Tano: Maestro nunca confiara en mí

Anakin: confió en ti mi aprendiz pero esta misión no me fue encomendada

Ansoka Tano: entonces el seguirá haciendo lo que desee en Alberaan y sin que nadie haga algo

Anakin: el Maestro Obi-Wan ira a esa misión así lo decidió el consejo jedi, así que puedes estar tranquila, ahora debo irme sigue en tus prácticas y que la fuerza te acompañe

Ansoka Tano: lo siento por ser tan impulsiva maestro, que la fuerza lo acompañe

Anakin: eres una gran aprendiz

Anakin sale del templo jedi rumbo a Naboo necesitaba ver a su familia, al llegar corre directo a donde su amada y la besa

Padmé: amor mío has vuelto que alegría

Anakin: y los niños?

Padmé: están en su habitación

Anakin: iré a verlos, te amo

Padmé: y yo a ti

En la habitación de los niños

Anakin: hola hijos míos como están

Luke y Leia corren a abrazar a su padre y gritan: volviste

Anakin: los amo pase lo que pase los amare siempre

Luke: padre que sucede

Anakin: nada Luke,

C3PO entra en la habitación y dice: amo Anakin la cena esta lista, pasen al comedor por favor

La familia ceno junta luego fueron a la terraza de la casa a tomar aire, Anakin jugaba con sus hijos, luego se sentó a contarle a Luke las historias de las diferentes batallas en las que lucho, mientras Padmé le hacía un hermoso peinado a Leia. Esa noche Anakin no quería despegarse de su familia como si fuera la última vez que los vería

Pasaron 2 meses y Anakin fue nombrado canciller, Padmé se sentía muy contenta, pero a la vez sentía que algo en su esposo estaba cambiando

 **TEMPLO JEDI**

Maestro Yoda: El Maestro Skywalker a su manera desea hacer las cosas sin reglas que lo rijan, esto malo puede ser

Maestro Windu: debemos hablar con el Maestro Yoda muy agresivo esta últimamente.

Mientras tanto en Naboo

Padmé: Ani que sucede estas muy alterado, hasta tu ira la has pagado con los niños

Anakin: lo siento, no se es una extraña sensación de frustración quiero que todos sea como yo digo pero debo seguir estúpidas reglas

Padmé: Ani por favor no dejes que la política te corrompa como a los demás

Anakin: es difícil contenerse para no aspirar tener el poder absoluto de la galaxia, quiero renunciar a este cargo antes que sea tarde

En la prisión de Coruscant

Palpatine pensaba Anakin la política te está corrompiendo pronto muy pronto tu ambición te llevara al lado oscuro de la fuerza y nadie podrá detenerte

De vuelta a Naboo

Anakin sentía la presencia de Palpatine y pensó no puedo dejarme vencer no me volveré al mal debo hablar con el Maestro Yoda

Padmé: a dónde vas Ani

Anakin: debo ir a Coruscant y hablar con el Maestro Yoda

En Coruscant

 **TEMPLO JEDI**

Anakin: Maestro Yoda debo hablar con usted

Maestro Yoda: sé a qué has venido Palpatine es un sith muy habilidoso, ser más fuerte debes o el lado oscuro de la fuerza te consumirá

Anakin: he sido fuerte Maestro Yoda pero no sé cuánto más resistiré, por eso quiero poner mi cargo a la orden no deseo ser más el canciller, siento decepcionar al consejo

Maestro Yoda: sabia decisión Maestro Skywalker, tu reemplazo buscaremos

En ese momento llega Obi-Wan y se alegra de ver a su antiguo aprendiz

Obi-Wan: Anakin que gusto me da verte como están Padmé y los niños

Anakin: cuanto gusto me da verlo de nuevo Obi-Wan, Padmé y los niños están bien pero no han venido conmigo

Obi-Wan: si me lo permite me gustaría ir contigo a Naboo para ver a tu familia Anakin

Anakin: por supuesto Obi-Wan usted es bien recibido en nuestra casa para mis hijos es como un abuelo

Obi-Wan: que honor que consideren un abuelo, no se digas más debo hablar con el Maestro Windu y luego partiremos a Naboo

Anakin: como usted diga Obi-Wan

En su prisión Palpatine seguía tratando de conectarse con Anakin a través de sus pensamientos, pero se alguna manera Anakin los bloqueaba

Horas después

Parque de Naboo

Anakin, Padmé y Obi-Wan conversaban amenamente, mientras Leia y Luke jugaban un chico más grande que ellos comenzó a buscarle pelea a Luke él se defendió pero el chico lo golpeo a traición y empezó a meterse con Leia mientras sus amigos tenían a Luke agarrado, Anakin se da cuenta de la situación y ardió en cólera usando la fuerza para ahorcar al abusador que molestaba a sus hijos

Padmé: que haces Ani suéltalo

Anakin al oír la voz de Padmé se lanzó al suelo y dijo: que estaba haciendo, que me pasa amada mía

Padmé: no lo sé Ani pero estoy muy preocupada, tú no eres así

Anakin: ayúdame Padmé me está consumiendo el lado oscuro Palpatine lo está logrando

Obi-Wan: que sucede Anakin percibo en ti preocupación, temor

Anakin: Obi-Wan el lado oscuro me está consumiendo

Obi-Wan: que dices Anakin, no puedes dejar que Palpatine gane eres más sabio y fuerte que el

Padmé: ayúdanos Obi-Wan no quiero perder a Ani

Luke: mami que le sucede a papá porque actuó así casi mata a ese chico

Obi-Wan: Luke ve a jugar con tu hermana tu padre esta indispuesto ahora

Luke: está bien maestro, padre te quiero

Días después

 **TEMPLO JEDI**

Ansoka Tano: Maestro Anakin debemos ir a Alberaan para detener al hijo del General Grievious

Anakin: mi apreciada Ansoka recuerda que el consejo jedi decide a donde debemos ir y a donde no, todavía tienes mucho que aprender

Ansoka Tano: Maestro nunca confiara en mí

Anakin: confió en ti mi aprendiz pero esta misión no me fue encomendada

Ansoka Tano: entonces el seguirá haciendo lo que desee en Alberaan y sin que nadie haga algo

Anakin: el Maestro Obi-Wan ira a esa misión así lo decidió el consejo jedi, así que puedes estar tranquila, ahora debo irme sigue en tus prácticas y que la fuerza te acompañe

Ansoka Tano: lo siento por ser tan impulsiva maestro, que la fuerza lo acompañe

Anakin: eres una gran aprendiz

Anakin sale del templo jedi rumbo a Naboo necesitaba ver a su familia, al llegar corre directo a donde su amada y la besa

Padmé: amor mío has vuelto que alegría

Anakin: y los niños?

Padmé: están en su habitación

Anakin: iré a verlos, te amo

Padmé: y yo a ti

En la habitación de los niños

Anakin: hola hijos míos como están

Luke y Leia corren a abrazar a su padre y gritan: volviste

Anakin: los amo pase lo que pase los amare siempre

Luke: padre que sucede

Anakin: nada Luke,

C3PO entra en la habitación y dice: amo Anakin la cena esta lista, pasen al comedor por favor

La familia ceno junta luego fueron a la terraza de la casa a tomar aire, Anakin jugaba con sus hijos, luego se sentó a contarle a Luke las historias de las diferentes batallas en las que lucho, mientras Padmé le hacía un hermoso peinado a Leia. Esa noche Anakin no quería despegarse de su familia como si fuera la última vez que los vería


	5. Chapter 5 DIFICIL DECISION

Anakin seguía luchando para bloquear sus pensamientos para que Palpatine no conociera lo que hacía, por alguna extraña razón tenía una conexión con el

En Naboo

Leia: Luke vayamos a dar un paseo

Luke: pidamos el speeder a papá te llevo

Leia: estás loco jamás nos dejaría ir solos

Luke: pero si vamos sin su permiso se molestara mas

Leia: vamos hermano por favor nada pasara

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa por la puerta trasera, Luke estaba bastante asustado mientras Leia se sentía una gran emoción de salir de casa sin sus padres.

Padmé y Anakin estaban en la sala de su casa conversando, luego su ama de llaves lees dice que el almuerzo estaba listo

Padmé. Iré a buscar a los niños

Anakin: los espero

Había pasado 5 minutos y Anakin escucha a Padmé gritar

Anakin: Padmé que sucede?

Padmé: Ani los niños no están por ningún lado, tengo miedo

Anakin salió a buscar a los niños por los alrededores y no los consiguió, igual hizo Padmé si éxito, Anakin trato de contactar con Luke a través de la fuerza pero no lo consiguió cosa que lo preocupo más

Horas después los niños regresaban muy felices pero no sabían lo que les esperaba

Leia: hola madre

Padmé: donde han estado los estuvimos buscando

Leia: le pedí a Luke que me llevara de paseo

En ese instante la furia se apodero de Anakin y a través de la fuerza vuela a Luke por los aire

Luke al caer dice: perdón padre, ves Leia te dije que se enojaría

Padmé: Ani que te pasa porque hiciste eso

Leia: no fue su culpa el no quería y yo insistí, descarga tu ira conmigo no con el

Anakin sentía el miedo de sus hijos y el de Padmé, lo que hizo enojarse mas pero consigo mismo y tomo su speeder y se fue de la casa

Padmé: Luke estas bien no te hiciste daño con la caída

Luke: estoy bien madre, pero mi papá se fue enojado consigo mismo

Leia: lo siento Luke todo esto fue mi culpa

La niña salió corriendo a su habitación donde lloro, porque por su culpa su padre había arremetido contra Luke

Padmé: trato de comunicarse con el speeder de Anakin y no lo logro la comunicación, luego pensó en Obi-Wan y se comunicó con el

Obi-Wan: Padmé que sucede?

Padmé: Ani ataco a Luke lo hizo volar por los aires usando la fuerza

Obi-Wan: como está el niño, es preocupante la situación

Padmé: trate de comunicarme con el pero no lo logre

Obi-Wan: tranquila veré que puedo hacer

Anakin se había ido a Tatooine a despejar su mente, pensaba que no volvería mas a casa no quería lastimar a sus seres amados; Obi-Wan logro contactarlo y llego a Tatooine

Anakin: Maestro que hace aquí aléjese de mi

Obi-Wan: Anakin mas que mi aprendiz eres un hermano para mi y quiero ayudarte

Anakin. No volveré a casa Obi-Wan no quiero lastimar a mi familia

Obi-Wan: tú eres poderoso por eso Palpatine te quiere del lado oscuro de la fuerza

Anakin: casi lo está logrando cada vez que siento ira corre por mí una energía que me corrompe

Obi-Wan: Anakin debes luchar piensa en tu familia

Anakin: Obi-Wan hazme un favor ve a Naboo y dile a Padmé que los amo pero debo estar alejados de ellos por su propio bien

Obi-Wan: así lo hare, que la fuerza te acompañe en tu exilio Anakin

Anakin: que la fuerza lo acompañe Obi-Wan

En Naboo

Padmé estaba muy preocupada por su esposo Leia y Luke estaba triste por haber causado este problema, al rato llegaba Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan: Padmé encontré a Anakin esta en Tatooine y te mando a decir que los ama pero que por el bien de ustedes no volverá

Padmé: QUE ¡no él debe estar con nosotros, no podemos estar si el

Obi-Wan: creo que por ahora es lo mejor yo me quedare con ustedes en su ausencia

En el templo jedi

Maestro Yoda hizo contacto con Anakin y le dijo: maestro Skywalker una misión tengo para ti

Anakin: Maestro Yoda como supo dónde estaba

Maestro Yoda: no subestime el poder de la fuerza, tu decisión dura y sabia es, deberas ir a Alberaan a detener a Shigenki

En Alberaan

Anakin tuvo una fuerte pelea con Shigenki pero finalmente logro destruirlo y volvió a su exilio en Tatooine

En Naboo

Padmé y los niños seguían triste, Luke logro contactar a su padre a través de la fuerza

Luke: padre te extrañamos vuelve con nosotros no te tenemos miedo

Anakin escuchaba la voz de su hijo y dijo: también los extraño pero por ahora no puedo volver

Luke: mamá lo contacte dice nos extraña pero que no volverá

Padmé se pone más triste y dice: que la fuerza del bien lo acompañe

Pasaron los meses y Anakin seguía en Tatooine, se negaba a volver Obi-Wan lo mantenía informado de su familia


	6. Chapter 6 REENCUENTRO Y DESPEDIDA

CAPITULO 6 EL REECUENTRO

Habían pasados meses y Padmé tomo la decisión de ir a Tatooine y traer a Anakin de vuelta

Tatooine

Anakin estaba solo en la casa donde vivió con su madre ya que no quiso buscar a Owen y a Beru para no ponerlos en peligro, se sentía frustrado y dolido, en ese momento siente la presencia de Padmé y piensa no puede ser

A los 2 segundos tocan su puerta y al abrir ve a su amada Padmé la abraza y la besa

Anakin: amor mío que alegría verte pero no debiste venir soy un peligro para ustedes.

Padmé: no podemos vivir sin ti.

Anakin: han sido meses difíciles sin ustedes, pero no puedo volver no quiero hacerles daño, Luke ahora me tiene miedo puedo sentirlo y eso me duele mucho.

Padmé: te adoramos Ani vuelve conmigo, los niños estarán feliz de verte.

Anakin: está bien supongo que debo superar el miedo y volver.

En Naboo

Luke: madre has vuelto temíamos que no regresaras.

Leia: no vienes sola acaso tu acompañante es…

Padmé: si hija mía tu padre ha vuelto.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo a ver su padre y le dan un fuerte abrazo, Anakin se sentía feliz de que no lo odiaran

Anakin: les pido perdón por mi actitud pero quiero que se sepan que por sobre todas las cosas los amo.

Leia: y nosotros a ti.

Luke: no importa lo que pase siempre te amare papá.

Padmé los interrumpe y dice: niños no abrumen a su padre.

En ese momento su gran amigo Obi-Wan se acerca y dice: has vuelto al fin no sabes cuánto me alegra.

Luego de un rato algo ocurre ven un mensaje del Maestro Windu: Obi-Wan el ex canciller Palpatine ha escapado debemos acabar con el de una vez.

Obi-Wan queda pensativo y se agarra la chiva como era su costumbre cuando le preocupaba, luego ve a Anakin

Anakin: viene por mí

Padmé: Ani lucha no dejes que el gane

En su escondite Palpatine fraguaba un plan contra Anakin sabía que su familia era su debilidad y por ahí lo atacaría

Palpatine: secuestrare a sus hijos y a cambio se sus vidas el deberá convertirse en mi nuevo aprendiz

En la casa Skywalker

Anakin sentía un miedo terrible por lo que Palpatine pudiera hacer, Obi-Wan y el pensaron que Padmé y los niños debían irse a Tatooine ya que Anakin estuvo seguro allá, Padmé acepto pero sin querer Obi-Wan y Anakin los habían enviado a la trampa de Palpatine.

Palpatine los capturo matando al guardia que los acompañaba.

Anakin sintió el miedo de sus hijos y dijo: no puede ser los mande directo a la trampa por mi culpa los capturo.

Obi-Wan: pensamos que era lo mejor pero nos equivocamos.

En Mustafar

Padmé: no te saldrás con la tuya él no se unirá al lado oscuro.

Palpatine: su debilidad por ustedes lo pone totalmente a mi merced.

Mientras tanto en Coruscant

Maestro Yoda: la ira al lado oscuro lleva, el maestro Skywalker en peligro esta

Maestro Windu: maestro usted se refiere que puede unirse al lado oscuro

Maestro Yoda: tus palabras ciertas son, a la trampa directo va

De vuelta en Mustafar

Leia y Luke sentía un gran temor por lo que pudiera pasar

Luke: Leia he soñado con esto y si mi pesadilla es real lo que viene no es nada bueno

Leia: Luke a que te refieres

Luke: podemos perder al padre que conocemos

Leia ahora estaba más preocupada que antes a pesar de su corta edad eran niños muy sabios

En la sala de operaciones

Capitán: Señor su invitado principal está muy cerca

Palpatine: permitan que aterrice, desármenlo y tráiganlo a mi oficina

10 minutos después Anakin aterrizaba su nave, al bajar fue desarmado y llevado a donde se encontraba Palpatine

Palpatine: has llegado al fin

Anakin: Dónde está mi familia

Palpatine: por ahora bien pero si no haces lo que te digo ellos morirán

Anakin: es usted despreciable Lord Sidius

Palpatine: gracias por el cumplido, pero ahora usa toda esa ira que ahora tienes y únete al lado oscuro

Anakin: no me controlaras soy más fuerte y poderoso

Mientras esto sucedía Obi-Wan se adentró en los pasillos en busca de Padmé y los niños, de repente siente a través de la fuerza a Luke y para su sorpresa los ve amarrados a punto de caer en un pozo de lava, usando la fuerza logra liberarlos

Padmé: donde está Anakin

Obi-Wan: con Palpatine lo está tratando de convencer

Padmé: no puede ser

Luke a través de la fuerza le hace saber a su padre que son libres

Anakin: pensó gracias Obi-Wan

Pero 5 segundos después son atacados por guardias, Obi- Wan y Padmé caen inconscientes

En la oficina de Palpatine

Palpatine: no te alegres tanto mi guardia recapturaron a tus hijos y no saldrán con vida si no haces lo que te dije

Anakin comienza una pelea contra Palpatine a través de la fuerza recupera su sable de luz y dice: acabare contigo

Palpatine: lo haces bien deja que la ira y el odio te consuman continua

Anakin paro el ataque y dijo: eso quisieras pero no lo hare

En ese momento entra un guardia con Luke y Leia, Anakin no podía creer lo que veía

Palpatine: tu amigo Obi-Wan no pudo salvarlos

Anakin: que hiciste con Padmé y Obi-Wan

Palpatine: los destruí

Anakin: NOOOOO….

En ese momento Anakin se abalanza sobre Palpatine, su rostro estaba en él solo veía ira y odio sus ojos eran amarillos, trato de controlarse pero al ver que Palpatine atacaba a Luke, corto el brazo del Palpatine y se volvió al lado oscuro de la fuerza

Luke y Leia lograron escapar pero con lágrimas en los ojos porque sabían que habían perdido a su padre

Anakin: ya lo lograste maldito Lord Sidius lo que querías desde que me conociste, ahora qué?

Palpatine: desde ahora serás conocido como Darth Vader y tu primera misión es acabar con los jedi.

Anakin: no puedo hacerlo.

Palpatine: eres un sith y lo harás o si no…

En ese momento entra un guardia con Padmé.

Darth Vader: Palpatine me mentiste maldito.

Padmé: Ani vuelve conmigo.

Palpatine: Senadora Amidala siento decirle que el hombre conocido como Anakin Skywalker murió le presento a Darth Vader

Anakin sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al escuchar a Padmé, lleno de ira y rencor fue a cumplir lo que su nuevo maestro le había pedido; fue al templo jedi y mato a cada persona que estaba allí sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Los únicos jedi que escaparon de la muerte fueron Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi

De vuelta en Mustafar

Palpatine: así me gusta mi aprendiz que hagas todo lo que te pida eres poderoso juntos conquistaremos la galaxia, por portarte bien te dejare ver a tu esposa

En la celda principal

Darth Vader: Padmé tu esposo te fallo

Padmé: lucha Ani, puedes volver conmigo al lado correcto

Darth Vader: tu esposo murió hoy y si lograras recuperarlo de que serviría mi maestro nos lo dejaría en paz hasta acabarlos

Padmé: Ani tú no estás muerto lucha por salir del lado oscuro

Darth Vader: no me llames así ahora soy Darth Vader por esta vez te perdonare la vida, pero no juegues con suerte senadora Amidala

Palpatine: Darth Vader deja la ir ya no es útil

Darth Vader hizo lo que su nuevo maestro le pidió y dejo ir a Padmé, dentro de aquel monstruo todavía quedaba algo de Anakin Skywalker y al ver que Padmé se iba de sus ojos amarillos brotaron sus últimas lágrimas de dolor y pensó adiós amada mía que la fuerza los acompañe.


	7. Chapter 7 20 AÑOS DESPUES

CAPITULO 7

Luke: Leia Skywalker ya estas bastante adulta para hacer berrinches.

Leia: Luke no entiendes que odio cada año cuando llega este maldito día él no está muerto.

Padmé: Leia esas no son palabras de una dama.

Luke: mamá Leia tiene razón esto es una farsa él está vivo.

Padmé: entiendan que esta es la manera de recordar a mi esposo y a él le hubiera gustado que lo recordáramos como era, no como el monstruo que lo obligaron a ser, así que no más protesta vayamos al cementerio.

Luke: se los juro que algún día lo salvaré.

 **EN LA NAVE IMPERIAL**

Darth Vader pensaba ya han pasado 20 malditos años desde que este infierno comenzó, que habrá sido de ellos, nunca más volví a sentir a Luke ni a Leia me olvidaron o me odian como todos en la galaxia; Palpatine lo saco de sus pensamientos y le dijo: debo ausentarme tengo que supervisar la construcción de la estrella de muerte.

Darth Vader: cuanto tiempo estará fuera emperador

Palpatine: no lo sé y quítate esos pensamientos estúpidos de la cabeza ellos te olvidaron cuando te convertiste en un sith.

Darth Vader: me da la gana de recodarlos y punto.

Palpatine se llena de ira con la respuesta de Darth Vader y descargo toda su furia dejándolo bastante débil y le dijo: que esto te sirva de lección y se fue.

Después de recuperarse Darth Vader pensó algún día tendré la suficiente fuerza para acabar contigo emperador Palpatine, debes pagar por separarme de ellos.

 **CEMENTERIO DE NABOO**

Padmé lloraba inconsolablemente y dice: cuanta faltas me haces Ani te sigo amando como el primer día.

Leia: no soporto mas esta farsa me voy.

Luke: Leia no te vayas hazlo por mamá, no seas egoísta no eres la única que sufre por su ausencia.

En ese momento aparece Obi-Wan se acerca a Padmé y le dice: debes dejar de hacer esto por tu bien.

Padmé: primero mis hijos ahora tu porque no entienden que esta es mi manera de recordar a mi esposo el hombre bueno que fue, porque quieren quitármelo.

Obi-Wan: lo siento Padmé.

 **EN LA NAVE IMPERIAL**

Darth Vader: Capitán Russell prepare mí nave debo hacer un viaje

Horas después Darth Vader llegaba a Naboo, sus recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar, fue a su antigua casa, no había nadie y pensó donde podrán estar, luego vio fotos de sus hijos y hasta una de su amada Padmé.

En ese momento Obi-Wan aparece detrás de él y dice: que haces aquí Darth Vader, ellos están en tu tumba.

Darth Vader: a que te refieres Obi-Wan no trates de engañarme.

Obi-Wan: Hace 20 años tal día como hoy Padmé hizo un funeral falso para poder recordar a su esposo muerto.

Darth Vader: cuanto habrá sufrido, todo por culpa del emperador Palpatine, cuanto lo odio.

Obi-Wan: por ese sentimiento te convertiste en lo que eres, ahora vete ya están por llegar.

Darth Vader: si está bien no quiero perturbarlos con mi presencia.

Obi-Wan: sigue tu camino Darth Vader pero puedes cambiar tu destino si lo deseas, siento tu confusión.

Luke al llegar a casa desesperadamente pregunta: donde esta sé que estuvo aquí.

Padmé: Luke de que hablas.

Leia: mi padre estuvo aquí mamá.

Obi-Wan: todavía pueden sentirlo a pesar del tiempo y el cambio que el dio, se fue porque no quería perturbarlos con su presencia, al igual que ustedes él está sufriendo y eso puede destruirlo.

Luke: si lo se ha tomado la decisión de acabar con el Emperador Palpatine y yo lo ayudare.

Padmé: estás loco Luke no quiero perderte como lo perdimos a él.

Luke: les juro a ti y a mi hermana que volveré con mi padre.

Luke salió corriendo de la casa y roba el speeder de Obi-Wan luego va al puerto donde se reúnen los pilotos, entro al bar hablo con el cantinero y este le dice que busque Han Solo que es el mejor piloto de toda la galaxia.

Luke: necesito hacer un viaje te pagare muy bien ya que es arriesgado.

Han Solo: me encanta el peligro cuando partimos.

Luke: lo más pronto posible.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de despegar llega Leia y dice: Luke Skywalker tú no te vas de aquí sin mí.

Luke: Leia que haces aquí, no puedes venir conmigo piensa en mamá debes quedarte con ella.

Leia: no me pidas eso jamás nos hemos separado, estaría preocupada por ti, de verdad crees que el volverá contigo.

Luke: si el volverá con su familia.

Palpatine sentía que algo no estaba bien con su aprendiz y que estaba a punto de perder su control sobre el: Darth Vader llego a la nave imperial y se refugió en su oficina, 5 minutos después siente a Palpatine detrás de él.

En ese momento suenan las alarmas de la nave imperial, el Capitán Russell usa su comunicador y dice: Lord Vader nuestro campo de fuerza atrajo una nave.

Darth Vader: déjenla aterrizar iré enseguida.

Cuando Darth Vader vio quien estaba a bordo de la nave se sorprendió y dijo: déjenme solo , yo resuelvo esto.

Darth Vader: Luke que haces aquí por salvar tu vida me convertí en lo que soy y ahora tú vienes a perderla.

Luke: vine a ayudarte con lo que has pensado.

Darth Vader: No me ayudaras te iras ahora mismo Luke, Padmé jamás me perdonaría si te pasa algo por mi culpa.

Luke: mi madre sabe que vine, y aunque protesto me dejo venir a lo mejor tiene la esperanza que tu vuelvas conmigo a casa padre.

Darth Vader quedo sorprendido cuando Luke lo llamo padre habían pasado 20 años y aun sabiendo todo el terror que él había infundado en la galaxia su hijo todavía lo amaba.

Darth Vader: Palpatine es muy poderoso Luke ni yo con todo mi poder lograría derrotarlo.

Luke: padre no subestimes a la fuerza tú y yo lo lograremos.

Darth Vader recordó que esas mismas palabras el Maestro Yoda se las dijo en una ocasión.

Luke: mi plan es decirle al emperador que te he buscado para unirme a ustedes por la muerte de mi madre y hermana que quiero usar el lado oscuro de la fuerza para vengarme de quien lo hizo.

Darth Vader: es un buen plan pero Palpatine no es tan estúpido dudo que caiga tan fácil pero hagámoslo y que la fuerza nos acompañe.

 **EN LA OFICINA DE PALPATINE**

Palpatine: Lord Vader supo quién piloteaba la nave.

Darth Vader: si emperador era un joven llamado Luke Skywalker y su amigo Han Solo.

Palpatine: haz dicho Skywalker pero cómo es posible eso significa que es hijo del hombre que fuiste.

Darth Vader: si emperador

En ese momento entra Luke y dice: mi señor me rindo a sus pies he venido a unirme a ustedes.

Palpatine: tú quieres unirte a nosotros jedi? Que te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión

Luke: deseo acabar con el asesino de mi madre y mi hermana

Palpatine: si sientes odio será más fácil que te unas al lado oscuro, Lord Vader comienza el entrenamiento de una vez, nuestro nuevo miembro nos hará aún más poderosos.

 **EN LA CÁMARA DE MEDITACIÓN DE VADER**

Luke: al parecer creyó todo lo que le dije.

Darth Vader: eso parece pero no hay que confiar del todo Palpatine es muy astuto.

 **EN NABOO**

Leia: madre Luke ya está con Darth Vader

Padmé: Leia no menciones ese nombre en mi presencia, ojala tu hermano logre que desea.

Leia: madre la fuerza lo acompaña.

 **DE VUELTA A LA NAVE IMPERIAL**

Palpatine: Luke viajaremos a Mustafar para empezar tu entrenamiento, pero ahora serás llamado Darth Maider

Horas después los tres viajaron a Mustafar

Darth Vader pensaba volveremos a donde esta pesadilla comenzó, ojala la fuerza permita que todo salga bien.

Palpatine: hemos llegado, todo está igual que la última vez que estuvimos aquí Darth Vader.

Darth Vader: si emperador todo está igual.

Palpatine: iré a la sala de operaciones no me molesten, mientras tanto ustedes vayan a entrenar.

Darth Vader: como usted ordene emperador.

En la sala de operaciones Palpatine pensaba algo pasa con Lord Vader nunca ha sido tan sumiso al recibir órdenes debo estar alerta siento confusión en él.

Darth Vader: Luke le diré al personal que se retiren para poder llevar acabo nuestro plan.

Luke: estaré preparado padre.

Darth Vader hizo lo que dijo en ese momento siente una presencia detrás de el y dice: Obi Wan Kenobi que haces aquí.

Obi-Wan: vine a ayudar con lo que deseas hacer viejo amigo

Darth Vader: esperemos que todo salga según el plan.

 **EN LA SALA DE OPERACIONES**

Palpatine: de verdad crees que podrán vencerme

Darth Vader se sorprende al oír las palabras del emperador y luego dice: sabes que soy más poderoso que tú.

Palpatine: jaja no me hagas reír.

Comienza una feroz batalla entre Darth Vader y Palpatine ambos se lanzan cosas.

Palpatine: has dominado el lado oscuro más de lo que sabía.

Darth Vader: acabare contigo.

Palpatine seguía atacando a Darth Vader los dos luchaban salieron de la sala de operaciones y peleaban en un pequeño balcón, saltaron sobre un tubo de metal mientras la lava ardía con fuerza debajo de ellos; luego cayeron a una plataforma y continuaron luchando con sus sables Darth Vader estaba lleno de odio; parte de la plataforma se cae debido a la lava, ambos quedan suspendido en un barrote encendido pero eso no los detuvo continuaron la pelea; Darth Vader ve una mini plataforma y salta sobre ella, mientras Palpatine salta sobre la cabeza plana de un robot y luego a la mini plataforma donde estaba Darth Vader, la lucha seguía luego Darth Vader salta a una parte rocosa libre de lava.

Darth Vader: se acabó Palpatine llevo la delantera.

Palpatine: no subestime mi gran poder Darth Vader.

Darth Vader sabiendo que Palpatine lo atacaría le dijo: no lo intentes.

En ese momento Palpatine brinca sobre Darth Vader, en defensa Darth Vader le corta las extremidades; Palpatine cae casi cerca de la lava, pero al no poderse sujetar cayo más cerca de la lava y su ropa comenzó a agarrar candela quemando todo su cuerpo, cayendo al río de la lava que lo consumió totalmente.

Anakin grito: hasta nunca emperador te derrote.

Luke: padre lo lograste.

Obi-Wan: bienvenido a la vida Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin: vayamos a casa.

 **EN NABOO**

Luke llega a casa y dice: familia lo logramos; Padmé al ver a Anakin lo abraza y lo besa.

Anakin: he vuelto amor mío y no me volveré a ir.

Padmé: gracias hijo.

Leia: hermano lo lograste, padre cuanta falta me has hecho.

Anakin: no volveremos a separarnos jamás, pero me siento terrible por todo lo que hice como Darth Vader suplico el perdón

Padmé: olvida el pasado Ani y comencemos una nueva vida

Luke: es cierto padre olvida todo

Leia: que les parece si para remediar algo de lo que ese ser horrible hizo, construimos nuevamente el templo jedi y formamos una nueva generación jedi, papá y Luke pueden entrenarlos.

Anakin: es una excelente idea y Obi-Wan puede ayudarnos.

La familia Skywalker estaba unida de nuevo, y en la galaxia había fiesta por la muerte de Palpatine.

En Coruscant se realizó una fiesta en honor a Anakin, aunque él pensó que no la merecía por todo lo que hizo, las personas olvidaron todo y solo recordaban que gracias a él eran libres de nuevo


	8. Chapter 8 UN NUEVO CAMINO

**NUEVO TEMPLO JEDI**

Luke: Leia que gusto que decidieras aprender los caminos de la fuerza, has sido una gran padawan.

Leia: no podía escapar de mi destino hermano.

Saba Sebatyne: es así has aprendido muy rápido los caminos de las fuerzas y los dominas muy bien por eso decidí nombrarte Dama Jedi.

Leia: gracias a ambos sin su entrenamiento no lo hubiera logrado, es un honor que me hacen al nombrarme Dama Jedi.

 **1 MES DESPUÉS**

Han: Luke necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Luke: que sucede Han.

Han: quiero pedir tu permiso para casarme con Leia.

Luke: Qué¡ estás hablando en serio.

Han: nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

Luke: mi permiso lo tienes me consta que la amas, pero oficialmente es a mi padre a quien debes pedirle la mano de mi hermana.

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS EN NABOO**

Padmé: Luke que sucede porque Han quiso que todos estuviéramos aquí y no ha llegado.

Luke: no lo sé madre.

Leia: ese vago alguna fechoría estará haciendo.

Han: que mal concepto tiene mi novia de mí, luego se acerca a Leia y la besa.

Leia: basta Han aquí está mi madre.

Anakin: hola familia.

Leia: padre al fin estas en casa.

Han: me alegro que todos estén aquí, debo hablar algo serio con ustedes.

Luke bromeando lo interrumpe y dice: no todos faltan Arthur, C3PO y Chewbacca.

Han: bueno hablare sin ellos presente, Sr. Anakin quiero pedirle oficialmente la mano de su hija Leia para casarme con ella.

Todos se sorprenden especialmente Leia, pasado 5 minutos de silencio

Leia: Han por favor respeta a mi familia deja tus bromas.

Han: es en serio Leia quieres casarte conmigo.

Leia: ya deja la broma loco.

Anakin: hija tu novio no está jugando su petición es seria.

Leia: familia no sé qué decir esto me tomo por sorpresa.

Luke: que te parece si dices que si ustedes se aman.

Padmé: hijo tu opinión no cuenta Han es tu mejor amigo.

Luke: madre ellos se aman, además vas a creer que voy a dejar que Han le haga daño a mi hermana.

Leia: necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Leia abandono la sala dejando a todos desconcertados, al rato Anakin percibiendo la inquietud de Han dice: tranquilo ella dirá que sí.

Un rato después Leia apareció y dijo: acepto casarme contigo Han y lo besa.

Padmé: felicitaciones.

Anakin: los felicito, Han cuida de mi hija o si no veras lo que te va a pasar.

Han: tranquilos la cuidare.

Empezaron los preparativos para la boda, Padmé y Leia organizaban todo.

Leia: madre me dejarías usar el mismo vestido que usaste cuando te casaste con papá.

Padmé: hija de verdad deseas usar mi vestido.

Leia: si madre sería un honor usarlo.

 **EN LA CASA DE LOS SKYWALKER**

Luke: Han ustedes vivirán en Naboo o se irán

Han: seguiremos viviendo aquí en Naboo Leia no quiere separarse de su familia.

Anakin: me alivia no quería dejar de ver a mi hija, aunque hemos considerado ir a vivir a Coruscant así estar más cerca del nuevo templo jedi.

 **4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Padmé: hija estás lista.

Leia: ya casi madre estoy terminando de colocarme el vestido.

Padmé: ya tu padre está listo y se ve muy guapo.

En ese momento entra Luke y dice: hermana quédate tranquila el estará en el altar.

Padmé: que dices Luke.

Luke: ella piensa que él no va a estar en el altar.

Padmé: si deja a tu hermana plantada tu padre lo mata.

Leia: ya por favor no me pongan más nerviosa, como me veo.

Luke: te ves hermosa hermana, te amo Leia.

Leia: y yo a ti Luke.

En ese momento entra Anakin y dice: que hermosa hija te ves tan bella como tu madre el día de nuestra boda.

Leia: gracias padre, vayamos.

Leia y Han se casarían en el mismo lugar donde Anakin y Padmé se casaron.

En la fiesta de boda

Todos estaban felices por la boda

Han: soy el hombre más feliz de toda la galaxia

Leia: Te amo Han.

Han: recuerdo el primer día que te vi, le dije a Luke una chica estupenda acabara cayéndome bien o acabare matándola.

Leia: si me mataste pero de amor sinvergüenza.

Padmé: propongo un brindis por esta pareja

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por Leia y Han.

Leia: Luke que sucede porque estas triste.

Luke: a veces odio a la fuerza no te deja tener privacidad, te voy a extrañar ya no estaremos tan juntos como antes, tendrás familia y no podrás acompañarme en alguna aventura.

Leia: nuestra conexión es única y jamás se romperá, yo también te extrañare hermano pero podemos vernos siempre yo seguiré viviendo en Naboo.

Anakin: ustedes tienen una conexión especial debido a que son gemelos y la fuerza los conecta a un más y eso jamás se romperá así como nuestra conexión, los amo hijos.

Padmé: hacen una reunión familiar y no me invitan.

Leia: madre Luke estaba triste y vine a hablar con él.

Padmé: los amo, siempre estaremos juntos aun cuando estemos muertos. Ahora vayamos a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Ya entrada la noche los recién casados se despidieron de todos y partieron a su luna de miel.

Luke: adiós hermana, Han cuídala mucho.

La familia Skywalker era feliz a pesar de todas las cosas malas que habían vivido.


	9. Chapter 9 LA FAMILIA CRECE

Anakin había estado muy inquieto las últimas semanas sentía que pronto pasaría algo que les cambiaría la vida de todos.

Padmé: que sucede Ani

Anakin: sigo teniendo pesadillas con Palpatine, es como si estuviera vivo.

Padmé: eso es imposible el río de lava lo consumió.

Anakin: lo sé pero quisiera saber a qué se deben estas pesadillas, algo me quieren decir.

 **CASA DE LA FAMILIA SOLO**

Leia: que malestar tan horrible Han.

Han: vayamos al centro médico para que te chequeen.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

Leia: se pondrán muy felices con la noticia.

Han: claro que sí, te amo Leia soy aún más feliz que antes.

 **CASA SKYWALKER**

Leia: familia les tengo una gran noticia.

Luke: que sucede hermana.

Han: tranquilo Luke es una buena noticia.

Padmé: termina de hablar Leia me estas preocupando.

Leia: estoy embarazada.

Anakin: seré abuelo

Han: si Anakin

Luke: tendré un sobrino o sobrina.

Padmé: que felicidad un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Leia y su madre preparaban todo para la llegada del bebé; Anakin hizo dos hermosas cunas

Padmé: Ani porque hiciste dos cunas, solo será un bebé.

Anakin: no amada esposa son dos bebés.

Al rato llega Leia y dice: familia tendré gemelos.

Luke: que grandioso ellos serán como tú y yo hermana.

Leia: claro que sí.

Padmé: serán los nietos más adorados de la galaxia.

Anakin: eso puedes jurarlo.

Leia: ahora faltas tu hermano debes casarte y agrandar la familia.

Luke: yo soy un jedi Leia por ahora no pienso en ello.

Anakin: eso es porque no has conocido a una chica que te estremezca el corazón hijo.

 **MESES DESPUÉS**

Anakin: Padmé despierta ya nuestra hija está en labor de parto.

Padmé: vayamos

Horas después nacían los gemelos Jaina y Jacen

Anakin: son los bebes más hermosos que he visto.

Padmé: los protegeremos.

Han: gracias Leia por hacerme un padre tan feliz.

10 años después

Leia había tenido dos hijos más Anakin Jr. y Ben, sus hermanos mayores los protegían; Anakin seguía soñando con Palpatine y eso lo desconcertaba.

 **Casa Skywalker**

Padmé: Ani ya no eres un adolescente.

Anakin: déjame disfrutar de mis nietos.

Ben: abuela déjanos jugar un poco más con el abuelo.

Leia: Ben y Anakin Jr. vayan a bañarse, el abuelo debe descansar.

Media hora después

Ben: abuelo son verdad esas historias sobre que tú fuiste un sith llamado Darth Vader.

Todos se estremecieron cuando Ben pronuncio ese nombre

Leia: Ben Solo de donde sacaste eso.

Ben: me lo contaron en la escuela.

Anakin: si Ben es verdad pero no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

Ben: pero porque toda la galaxia era tuya y te respetaban.

Anakin: me temían y odiaban ahora olvida este tema.

Leia: Ben Solo te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de este tema.

Padmé: no sean tan duros con el niño es solo curiosidad.

Luke: ojala no te equivoques madre y sea solo curiosidad.

La familia Skywalker no se imaginaba que la historia estaba a punto de repetirse y que dos de sus miembros conocerían el lado oscuro de la fuerza.


	10. Chapter 10 EL REGRESO DEL MAL

Anakin seguía teniendo las pesadillas con Palpatine, Padmé estaba muy preocupada por eso, ellos sabían que algo estaba por venir y que perturbaría su felicidad. Los gemelos ya contaban con 17 años, Ben tenía 8 años y Anakin Jr. 7 años.

Luke: sobrinos han dominado muy bien la fuerza serán grandes jedi en esta nueva orden que hemos formado.

Jaina: gracias tío has sido un gran maestro.

Jacen: si tío eres un gran maestro, sabes mucho de la fuerza.

Luke: recibí poco entrenamiento, pero con el tiempo fui aprendiendo los caminos de la fuerza.

 **Casa Skywalker**

Leia: hijo me dijo tu tío que has avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento.

Ben: si así es, ojala mi abuelo me hubiera entrenado así podría ser un sith como fue él.

Leia: que dijiste?.

Ben: bromeaba madre seré un jedi como algunos miembros de la familia.

Anakin sentía que algo estaba mal y que la historia se repetiría pero esta vez no tendría el mismo final.

Leia: padre estoy preocupada hoy hablando con Ben me dijo que sería un sith como tú lo fuiste.

Anakin: maldito Palpatine me convirtió en ese monstruo que ahora Ben idolatra, él tiene una devoción por el lado oscuro debemos protegerlo.

En medio de la conversación llego Ben

Ben: abuelo mira lo que conseguí.

El niño tenía en sus manos una foto de Darth Vader, Leia muy molesta le grita: Ben Solo de donde sacaste esa maldita foto.

Ben: me la dio un amigo.

Leia le quita la foto y la rompe Ben enfurece, usando la fuerza la lanza contra la pared y Leia cae inconsciente.

Luke: Ben que has hecho.

Anakin recordó el día que hizo lo mismo con Luke.

Han: agarra a Ben y le dice hasta que te aprendas a comportar estarás castigado.

Ben: no es justo ella rompió mi foto,

Han: ella es tu madre.

Leia despierta y pregunta: que sucedió

Anakin: tu hijo te ataco.

Leia: ya recuerdo, me agredió de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste una vez con Luke.

Padmé: maldita sea olviden el pasado ya.

Meses después

Luke: Leia ha comenzado otra guerra.

Leia: que no puede ser.

Luke: debo ir a ayudar

Leia: Han y yo iremos contigo.

Jaina y Jacen: nosotros también iremos.

Padmé: tengan mucho cuidado.

Leia: por favor padre protege a Ben y Anakin Jr.

Anakin: eso está demás que me lo pidas los cuidare con mi vida.

Anakin tenía el presentimiento que algo estaba por suceder y que les causaría un gran dolor a su familia.

En la Guerra del Enjambre, Luke y Leia se encontraron una gran sorpresa Palpatine estaba vivo.

Luke: Qué¡ no puede ser mi padre te destruyo.

Palpatine: tu padre pagara caro por traicionarme, lo que no sabían es que tenía un clon resguardado por si algo me ocurría.

Leia: no te saldrás con la tuya.

Palpatine: mi querida Leia tú y tu hermano no se unieron al lado oscuro pero dos de tus hijos sin lo harán.

Luke: eso jamás pasara.

Se desata una feroz batalla, Palpatine ataca a Leia y Jaina dejándolas inconscientes; Jacen se llenó de ira y ataco a Palpatine.

Palpatine: Jacen ese sentimiento te traerá a mi sigue ven atácame, destrúyeme.

Jaina: no hermano ten fuerza no caigas en el lado oscuro por favor piensa en la familia.

Luke: Jacen lucha tú no puedes convertirte en un sith.

Leia y Han: hijo por favor vuelve con nosotros.

Jacen no escucho a su familia y sucumbió a la fuerza del lado oscuro.

Jaina: váyanse yo lo llevare de vuelta.

Leia: no te dejare aquí hija.

Jaina: váyanse.

Jacen: únete a mi hermana juntos gobernaremos la galaxia crearemos nuestro propio imperio.

Jaina: Jacen estas tomando un camino que no puedo seguir vuelve conmigo hermano.

Jacen: si no estás conmigo estas contra mi hermana.

Jaina: solo un sith es tan radical hare lo que deba hacer.

Jacen: los jedi nos son tan poderosos como los sith.

Palpatine: Jacen ahora serás conocido como Darth Caedus.

Darth Caedus: gracias maestro por enseñarme la verdad.

Jaina: él te está usando para su venganza contra el abuelo.

Darth Caedus: tu abuelo ya no me interesa y tú tampoco.

En ese momento ataca a Jaina y esta cae, luego Jaina se levanta y continua peleando; Jacen ataca de nuevo y casi la mata con su sable de luz, Jaina lo esquiva usando la fuerza y luego dice: yo te quería hermano, el tío Luke no nos entrenó para convertirnos en sith, perdóname y con estas palabras corta la cabeza de su hermano.

Palpatine huye del lugar porque sabía que si se quedaba seria destruido por Jaina.

 **EN CORUSCANT**

 **NUEVO TEMPLO JEDI**

Luke: hermana te he fallado.

Jaina: tío no fue tu culpa.

Leia: Jaina tiene razón no fue tu culpa fue decisión de Jacen.

Jaina: perdón madre por causarte esta pena, pero créeme a nadie más que a mí le duele lo que tuve que hacer.

Han: lo sabemos hija

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS EN NABOO**

Anakin: todo esto es mi culpa, debía tener más fuerza de voluntad y no haber caído en los deseos de Palpatine ahora Jacen seguiría con nosotros.

Leia: padre no es tu culpa fue tu destino, pero saliste del lado oscuro por decisión propia, Jacen en secreto también sentía devoción por el lado oscuro.

Luke: debo irme un tiempo todo esto que ha pasado me abruma.

Padmé: no Luke no te vayas no puedes dejar a tu familia ahora.

Han: amigo no lo hagas te necesitamos.

Jaina: tío no te vayas te necesito más que nunca.

Luke: está bien me quedare.

Ben: eres una asesina Jaina mataste a Jacen y te odio por eso.

Anakin Jr.: Jaina es verdad que tú mataste a nuestro hermano.

Jaina: Ben y Ani aún son muy pequeños para entender los caminos de la fuerza, lo que hice fue por el bien de todos; y me duele más que a ustedes.

Toda la familia asistió al funeral de Jacen, era un gran tristeza perder a un ser querido, pero ellos sabían que esto no se quedaría solo con la muerte de Jacen; Palpatine buscaría destruirlos a todos.


	11. Chapter 11 UNA NUEVA DESGRACIA

**EN EL ESCONDITE DE PALPATINE**

Palpatine: Snoke has sido un fabuloso aprendiz, es hora de buscar tu propio aprendiz.

Snoke: quería darle la sorpresa maestro, ya tengo un aprendiz le estado enseñando en secreto.

Palpatine se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba y dice: el nieto del traidor, que maravilla.

Ben: quiero seguir aprendiendo el lado oscuro de la fuerza, deseo continuar el legado de Darth Vader.

Palpatine: maravilloso, ve con tu maestro y aprende más el lado oscuro de la fuerza, así podrás vengarte de tu hermana por quitarte a Darth Caedus.

Snoke: te uniras a la primera orden como un caballero de Ren y serás llamado Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren: mi familia no sabe que secretamente he entrenado con el Maestro Snoke.

Palpatine: perfecto será una gran sorpresa para ellos, ahora la pregunta es ¿tendrás el valor para destruirlos a todos?.

 **EN NABOO**

Era cumpleaños número 27 de Jaina, después de la muerte de Jacen ella no celebraba su cumpleaños, le dolía mucho el camino que Jacen tomo y la decisión que ella tuvo que tomar.

Anakin Jr.: feliz cumpleaños hermana.

Jaina: gracias Ani.

Leia: felicidades hija

Jaina: voy a ir a la tumba de mi hermano, quieren acompañarme.

Han: por supuesto hija.

 **EN EL CEMENTERIO DE NABOO**

Jaina: tío Luke que sorpresa verte aquí.

Luke: porque te sorprende mi sobrino está enterrado aquí, tus abuelos están por llegar.

Anakin: felicidades princesa.

Jaina: gracias abuelo, aunque no soy tan feliz me falta mi otra mitad.

Leia lloraba desconsolada y Jaina se sentía aun peor, Ben odiaba a su hermana por la muerte de Jacen ya que de sus 4 hermanos con él tenía más afinidad.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA CASA SKYWALKER**

Jaina: tío Luke y si la radical fui yo, si tenía que esperar un tiempo para que el volviera como lo hizo el abuelo no debí matarlo.

Luke: aunque nos duela hiciste lo correcto si no lo hubieras hecho ahora te estaríamos llorando a ti, Jacen te hubiera matado sin piedad ni remordimiento.

Anakin: es verdad lo que te dice tu tío querida nieta, yo experimente lo que es ser un sith, y en ese momento no sentía piedad ni remordimiento por todo lo que hacía, ni por la gente que mataba.

Jaina: abuelo me duele mucho.

Padmé: lo sabemos mi niña.

Leia: Jacen donde quiera que este sabe que lo hiciste por su bien.

 **MESES DESPUÉS**

Jaina: Ben feliz cumpleaños cuanto has crecido hermanito ya tienes 18 años.

Ben: gracias asesina ese día la que debió morir debiste ser tú no Jacen.

Jaina: Ben no me sigas odiando eso me duele.

Ben: la verdad tú mataste a Jacen porque decidió no ser un maldito jedi.

Han: que sucede aquí.

Jaina: nada padre.

 **EN LA CASA SKYWALKER**

Anakin: Ben está cayendo en el lado oscuro.

Padmé: que dices amor mío.

Luke: es cierto Ben odia a Jaina por su decisión de matar a Jacen.

Al rato llega Leia llorando y dice: padre lo estamos perdiendo.

Luke: cálmate hermana también lo sentimos pero creo que nada podemos hacer.

Leia: tú libraste a nuestro padre podemos hacer lo mismo con Ben.

Anakin: hija yo tenía un conflicto interior porque no deseaba estar en el lado oscuro, parte de mi repudiaba todo aquello por eso fue fácil volver a lado correcto, pero Ben tiene una obsesión enfermiza por las hazañas de Darth Vader aunque nos duela no podremos rescatarlo.

Leia: padre no me digas eso por favor.

Padmé: cuantas desgracias a traído el maldito de Palpatine a esta familia.

Luke: siento una conmoción en la fuerza, algo está ocurriendo debo ir al Nuevo Templo Jedi.

Leia y Han: te acompañaremos.

Jaina: iré con ustedes.

Luke: Arthur prepárate para el viaje a Coruscant.

 **EN CORUSCANT**

Luke: no otra vez no, porque se tiene que repetir la historia.

Leia: igual como hizo nuestro padre Ben acabo con el Nuevo Templo Jedi y con todos los padawan.

Luke: no soporto esto lo que logramos construir esta destruido de nuevo.

Al decir esas palabras salió corriendo y no volvieron a saber de él, Leia y el resto de su familia formaron una resistencia al nuevo imperio creado por Palpatine, Snoke y Kylo Ren.

Luke busco a Palpatine y se unió a él, tiempo después Leia se enteró que su hermano se había unido al lado oscuro y junto a su esposo Han, Chewbacca, Arthur y C3PO fueron a Byss a rescatar a Luke. Al llegar a Byss fueron capturados.

 **EN BYSS**

Palpatine: otra vez nos volvemos a ver.

Leia: donde tienes a Luke.

Palpatine: velo por ti misma.

Palpatine intento tomar ventaja para que Leia se uniera al lado oscuro y le muestra un holocrón donde ella ve a Luke atado, golpeado, casi a punto de morir, provocando la furia de Leia. Pero su plan fallo luego Leia escapa y consigue a Luke.

Leia: Luke estas bien.

Luke: Leia que haces aquí mi conversión ha sido una farsa estoy encubierto para sabotear los planes de Palpatine desde adentro.

Leia: y Ben

Luke: ahora se llama Kylo Ren y él no está aquí Snoke se lo llevo, pero no me revelaron a donde. Deben irse yo me quedare para asesinar a Palpatine.

Luke los ayudo a escapar y descargo en Arthur los códigos del control maestro del devastador de mundos la nueva creación de Palpatine. Pocos días después intento matar a Palpatine fracasando en su intento. Luke y Leia se volvieron a encontrar.

Luke: hermana ayúdame a acabar con Palpatine.

Leia: por supuesto hermano.

Palpatine estaba furioso y se enfrentó a Luke en un brutal duelo de sables de luz. Mientras Leia observaba el duelo paso algo de energía a su hermano la meditación de batalla, y juntos lograron reducir la fuerza de Palpatine.

Palpatine: no me vencerán no tienen el poder suficiente.

Leia: estas subestimando nuestro poder y te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.

Leia y Luke usando una ola de energía luminosa lograron destruir a Palpatine para siempre.

 **DE VUELTA A NABOO**

Anakin: hijos que alegría verlos de vuelta.

Padmé: que sucedió?.

Leia: acabamos con Palpatine de una vez por todas pero aún quedan sus secuaces.

Luke: no fue una tarea fácil pero con ayuda de la fuerza y el poder de hermanos lo logramos.

Han: han vuelto que feliz me siento de verlos con vida.

Jaina: bienvenidos.

Padmé: y Ben que paso con él, lo viste Luke.

Luke: madre no lo vi durante mi pertenencia en Byss, solo sé que ahora se llama Kylo Ren.

Anakin: maldita sea porque tuvo que elegir ese camino.

Han: no lo sé pero tengo la firme convicción de traerlo de vuelta.

Leia: ojala tengamos éxito con eso.

Luke: tengo un mal presentimiento.

Anakin: también lo siento Jaina mantente alejada de Ben o Kylo como se llame.

Jaina: crees que me mate soy su hermana.

Leia: el no conoce de afinidades solo quiere venganza.

Luke: sobrina recuerda que te odia por el asesinato de Jacen.

Jaina: hasta cuando tengo que sufrir por tomar esa decisión.

Logrará Kylo Ren llevar acabo su venganza y destruir a su hermana mayor.


End file.
